Of Bats, Cats and Children
by batgirl2992
Summary: Months after the season 9 finale we find Chloe in Gotham.  Why has she taken up residence in America's darkest city?  What made her trade Queen Industries for Wayne Enterprises?  Bat family focused with appearances from the Justice League. Chloe centric.
1. Chapter 1

Of Bats, Cats and Children

By: Batgirl2992

Rating: T, nothing graphic just threats and illusions

Months after the season 9 finale, Chloe leaves Metropolis for Gotham and Queen Industries for Wayne Enterprises. Why did she leave, and what keeps her in America's darkest city?

* * *

"The bat's lost support of the populace gentlemen. How is he still ruining our operations?" the man's umbrella popped open in exclamation.

"Keep your hat on birdman, too excited and he may fly away." A voice from the shadows purred. "you should know Mr. Cobblepot, bats are afraid of light; And a cage will trap any bird; but a cat it will escape anything, befriend or betray anyone with a hiss and a kiss." Slinking out of the corner, the leather clad woman, flashed a pearly white smile. "And this cat wants to destroy that bat."

Licking his lips Oswald smiled, "well kitty, I think we could come to an arrangement."

A delicate laugh, like the tinkling of bells joined the men's hearty ruckus. Cat woman turned to the Penguin's associates, "I'll keep the bat busy, you boys make the money."

A late arrival finished for her, "and then we'll break Mr. J outta that awful place, and chaos will rule the day!" Harley's grin shone from ear to ear, "just make sure none of you kill the bat, puddin would just hate that."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go the circus?" Clark asked solemnly, "I'm sure Gotham has more exciting, and less childish..." Chloe raised her hand, to stop him.

"Clark Kent, if you keep using that 'I think you are making the worst decisions of your life' voice, I'm going to have to send you back to Metropolis to face Lois." She smiled, "I knew that'd shut you up. My soon to be boss suggested that I go to this, because his boss would be here."

Clark readjusted his glasses, "I can't believe you are working for Wayne Enterprises, Lex always said it was such a bad company."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "because Lex turned out to be such a good guy. And I'm not really working for them until Bruce Wayne interviews me."

Running his hands through his dark hair, Clark scratched his head, but you just mentioned your boss?"

"Mr. Fox said if Wayne doesn't want me, he'll have me freelance for the R& D department. But I really would love to work cyber security; it would be like my last job, only you know for real." Chloe closed her eyes, pushing away the memory of the last few weeks. "Ohh, cotton candy, you want some Clark?"

_

* * *

Last Night, one family fell to tragedy. While performing in Gotham, The flying Grayson's, died while heroically defending the Gotham citizens who attended the first night of the performance. Only the youngest son, Richard survived the fall. Two costumed females were behind the attack, they called out for Batman to show himself, _

"Master Bruce, perhaps it is not healthy to watch …"

The billionaire turned up the volume "Not now Alfred."

_In more uplifting news, Gotham's resident billionaire has taken in the young boy. At this morning's press conference Bruce Wayne explained this latest decision._

_Bruce walked up to the microphone, flashing his playboy smile. "I chose to take in Mr. Grayson, because I still remember how it felt to be completely without family at such a young age, and without the guidance administered by my guardian I never would have became the man I am today. I hope to give the same guidance to Mr. Grayson."_

"_Mr. Wayne, how will this affect your relationship with Selena Kyle?" one reporter asked._

"_Selena and I are in the beginning stages of our relationship, but she understands why I decided to do this. Thank you and have a nice day gentlemen, ladies." He winked at the crowd, before walking back into Wayne Tower._

"Nice speech, so is this like a PR stunt or do you got daddy issues and decide acting like daddy dearest is going to make all your dreams come true?" The teenager stood slightly behind Alfred, dwarfing him in height. The boy's shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes surveyed the room. "No matter, I like the house." He nodded appreciatively. "I get my own room right, maybe one of those big flat screen TVs, and a PS3?"

"Richard, Alfred will show you to your room. You start at Gotham High on Tuesday, as a freshman. I expect decent grades, you are welcome to do any extracurricular you wish, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Bruce turned to Alfred, "I'm taking the Lamborghini, I've got an appointment at work in half an hour, call me if anything comes up." Bruce stalked out of the room.

"Big on the pleasantries isn't he?" Dick laughed.

Alfred smiled, "I'm afraid that having only me for companionship has ruined his social skills. Give him time, perhaps you shall grow to be friends." Alfred picked up Dick's duffel bag. "This way Master Richard, I'll see to the television you inquired upon."

* * *

Chloe smoothed her skirt over her knees, this will be the fourth billionaire she had met. So far, not one of these 'relationships' had worked out. Lex experimented on her, Lionel tried to kill her a few times and well Oliver, she just really didn't want to think about that. Bruce Wayne opened the double doors to his office, from where she sat Chloe noticed it had a nice view. Large wooden desk, black leather chairs, bookshelves lining the right wall, she could tell Bruce Wayne was a conservative and traditional man, with a profound respect for his elders. That respect would explain Lucius Fox virtually running Wayne Enterprises.

He saw the petite blond sitting near his secretary, here to interview for the cyber security division. "Ms. Sullivan, please step into my office." She carried herself with an impressive confidence, her green eyes spoke of years of hardship and wisdom. Sitting down across the desk from one another, Chloe and Bruce tried to size each other up. "Why should I let you run my cyber security division, Ms. Sullivan?"

Chloe smiled, "Besides my impressive list on my resume, I've hacked into almost every governmental agency, and I've ran live defensive firewalls against LuthorCorp, keeping them away from Queen Industries most revolutionary technology and I was the one who Victor Stone had do the final test on his last security system before installing it at all Queen Industries high security locations." She stared him down, daring him to question her.

Bruce tried not to look surprised. "You just admitted to at least one felony Miss Sullivan."

Chloe scoffed, "and now you know I'm qualified. But I explained all of this to Mr. Fox, why don't' you ask the questions I know red flagged me for a personal interview."

Bruce sat up straighter, not used to being called out by potential employees. "You are an un-degreed, college dropout, with years of reporting experience, 9 months of philanthropic efforts, and a year and a half of computer experience with my company's rival." Chloe made to speak. "I'm not done yet. You also have personal connections to Lionel, Lex and Lana Luthor, the maid of honor I believe. And if my source is correct you were in a very personal relationship with Oliver Queen, why should I hire you?"

Eyes thinned and an angry blush to her cheeks Chloe took a deep breath. "Mr. Wayne, I have not spoken to Lex Luthor since the day he fired me from the Daily Planet. Lionel is dead and Lana divorced Lex years ago. As for Oliver Queen, that relationship was ill-advised and short lived, I plan to move on and I felt maybe being across the country was far enough. I understand it's your job to watch out for corporate mutiny, but I am a loyal person, and I keep secrets better than anyone you will ever meet." She stopped to calm herself. "I hope you can move beyond my past. If not, just provide Dick with a stable home, fifteen is too young to be alone in the world."

"Dick?"

Chloe choked out, "I was at the circus that night, I just, he needed a hug, you know. Have a nice day Mr. Wayne." She turned to leave the room.

"Ms. Sullivan, you start on Monday morning. I like to be kept in the loop. And I want you to finish your Bachelor's degree." Bruce turned to his computer, dismissing her.

* * *

"Clark don't do the guilt thing, you never would forgive yourself if Lois died because you stayed at the circus with me." She paused holding her cell phone farther away from her ear. "Who knows maybe living with Bruce Wayne will be exactly what the kid needs. Night Clark."

Chloe began to speed up her walk, after dark in Gotham wasn't safe, not that it was in Smallville either, but this place was downright scary. She noticed a big thug following her. Chloe whispered to herself, "I am watchtower, I've faced Lex Luthor and lived; a common street thug doesn't scare me." She screamed as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"And maybe I'll make you fear me girly. Fear me like women should fear men." The thug's dirty clothes gave off a rancid smell and his dead eyes caused chills to run down her back. The guy pressed Chloe into the wall, bricks cutting into her shoulders.

Pinned up against the wall a movement up on the rooftop caught her eye, not being ignorant of Gotham's own resident super hero, she took at chance. Chloe screamed as loud as she could.

Catwoman laughed, "What are you going to do Batman. Follow me and catch the villain or save the girl." She began to run, using her whip like one of Batman's grapple lines.

It took Batman less than a second to swoop down and knock out Chloe's unfriendly visitor. He spoke to her in a guttural grown, "Gotham after dark is never safe, go home and stay there."

Chloe's eyes widened, "I'd be glad to, but unless it's Halloween, we might be in for another fight." She eyed the clowns advancing on them, searching for weak points, just like she was taught working with Oliver and the boys. "I'll be able to take the one with the limp and the guy favoring his right side, but oh boy that one's got a big gun."

Batman rolled his head in her direction exhasboratedly. "I hate guns."

The fight was quick, Chloe managed to take down the limping man, but Batman knocked out the other three. "huh, clown masks, I thought the Joker was in Arkham, you don't think he got out do you?" Chloe glanced around nervously, like the Joker would emerge from the shadows like a villain in the old movies Jimmy liked.

"He may be locked up, but Harley's free and she really wants to destroy me for putting him in there." Batman muttered.

"Well thanks, for everything. Maybe, you should look into a sidekick, and then she wouldn't have gotten away." As the look on his face she relented. "it is Your choice. But, if you ever need me to help out." She handed him a business card.

Confusion passed over what Chloe could see of his face, "What could you do for me… Watchtower?"

"Trust me; unexpected allies can save your skin or wings, whatever. I'm really good with computers and hero support is kind of my thing. Thanks Batman, my building is three blocks from here." Chloe started walking, knowing she had a guardian angel in Kevlar watching from above.

* * *

A/N: so let me know if this seems interesting. I love Chruce fics, and since everyone else is writing Chollie right now, I thought I'd do something different. I've only got the second chapter finished, so I'm still willing to incorporate any ideas you guys have.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Bats, Cats and Children

By: Batgirl2992

Rating: T, nothing graphic just threats and illusions

Months after the season 9 finale, Chloe leaves Metropolis for Gotham and Queen Industries for Wayne Enterprises. Why did she leave, and what keeps her in America's darkest city?

Winthjo: thanks for the review. I thought she'd really have cards that say watchtower, probably not in real life, but it was for the comedy in the moment.

Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts etc… you guys rock!

* * *

Bruce laughed at the ridiculously unfunny joke the senator made. Wishing Selena would hurry up, not that he minded taking her with to these charity events that Lucius and Alfred made him go to. It was just harder to leave early when you planned to see your date again in the future.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce caught sight of a blonde beauty that he knew, but this one was not his date. He wove through the crowd, with the elegance that only Bruce Wayne could pull off.

"Chloe, you didn't tell me you are trying to save the penguins." Bruce muttered behind her causing her to jump three feet in the air.

Clutching her chest beneath the black satin of her dress, Chloe cracked a smile. "Bruce Wayne, this is Senator Martha Kent. This was her only night in Gotham."

Bruce extended his hand to the aging redhead. "Kent, as is Clark Kent, Chloe's best friend?"

Martha smiled, "yes, he's my son. I'm glad to meet you Mr. Wayne. I haven't seen Chloe this excited about her work since she quit reporting."

Chloe blushed, but Bruce kept his cool. "Well that's comforting to know. I keep worrying she's going to take off and leave me with a security system I have no idea how to use."

"Bruce there you are honey." Selena hugged his side. Until she noticed who he was with, "Chloe" an angry fake smile covered her face. "You seem to always be with Bruce, if you can't find any friends, I can introduce you to some nice ladies who would love to spend time with you."

Martha and Chloe glanced at each other, before Chloe put on a fake smile of her own. "Really Selena, I would love to but I keep so busy at Wayne Enterprises. I don't know if I'd have time to hang out with anyone."

Bruce looked uncomfortable so Martha decided to change the subject. "I've known Chloe since she was nine years old. She's practically my daughter and I can tell you your security systems will be amazing Mr. Wayne. Once she commits to something Chloe never gives up on it." Maratha gave Chloe a motherly smile.

"Don't give Bruce false hope Martha. Chloe likes to pull the rug out from under people." Oliver Queen stepped into the circle. His face covered in a bristly beard, drink in hand and angry expression on his face.

Bruce watched Chloe's face as she took in her ex. When he first spoke she froze, every muscle tensing. When he stared at her she shrunk down like she was expecting an assault. And as she watched him down his drink and grab another from the waiter her eyes teared up. "What are you doing here Oliver?" she asked her voice weak.

"Obliviously keeping up with my save the animals campaign, wouldn't want AC to think that I'm giving up on his favorite charities. Plus it's about time I checked on you, six months is a long time to not come home Chloe." He continued to berate her, brushing off Bruce when he tried to get Oliver to calm down.

While he yelled at her some more Chloe pulled out her cell phone, "Bart I'm at the Gotham zoo benefit at the Plaza, Oliver showed up and is making a scene can you come and get him. Thanks so much."

Bruce tried to interfere again, causing Oliver to turn on him. "You bastard, you stole the love of my life. You're sleeping with her aren't you?" Oliver punched Bruce, both landing on the floor when Bart tackled Oliver. After he finally got Oliver restrained, Bart was sporting a black eye. "Chloelicous, you owe me a week's worth of burritos." She nodded and he pulled Oliver out of the room.

Bruce looked around the entire room was staring at the foursome who still stood in the middle of the room. "Ladies, shall we take this somewhere more private." He winked playing the playboy he was still known as despite his relationship with Selena. "It was nice meeting you senator."

Martha nodded, turning to face Chloe. She pulled the blonde into a hug, Martha whispered, "I'll see you at the wedding, we'll need you to keep Lois sane."

Chloe pulled away laughing. She turned to follow Bruce.

Selena's eyes narrowed, "I'm staying." She pulled him in hugging him. "If you are sleeping with her you are going to regret it my love." Selena smiled to the crowd. "I'll meet you at the mansion Bruce."

* * *

"Chloe, wait up." She could hear Bruce yelling after her, but she couldn't face him. She thought after all this time, Oliver would have moved on, not stop by to beat up her boss. "Chloe, stop for one second."

He grabbed her, gently forcing Chloe to face him. "I'm sorry. I thought it was over." She smoothed her fingers over Bruce's quickly blackening eye. "He never got help, I shouldn't have left."

Bruce pulled her in for a hug. For the first time realizing where they were. Grimy alley way, blocks from the Gotham Plaza, a red door the color of blood, blackened bricks, rusted drain." Chloe we've got to get out of here." She looked up at him, sobering up at the fear on his face.

"Mr. Wayne, you are free to go, but Blondie stays. She's the bat's new favorite."

* * *

A/N: I know its short, but that was the perfect stopping point. Soon, you'll all learn about Oliver and what's up with him so don't fret too much. I love hearing what you think so let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Bats, Cats and Children

By: Batgirl 2992

Rating: T, nothing graphic just threats and illusions

Months after the season 9 finale, Chloe leaves Metropolis for Gotham and Queen Industries for Wayne Enterprises. Why did she leave, and what keeps her in America's darkest city?

_

* * *

Bruce Wayne almost relived the worst moment of his life last night. Mr. Wayne and his close friend Chloe Sullivan were accosted on their way home from the Gotham Zoo dinner. The two were chased into the alley where Wayne's parents were shot, and then they were held at gunpoint, by the notorious women who killed the Grayson family six months ago, in Gotham. Wayne Enterprise's Public Relations Department has disclosed that both are fine and have been released from the hospital. _

Chloe changed the channel, rolling her eyes as the first half of the night was reported on another channel.

_Selena Kyle should be watching out. It seems another ambitious blonde woman has caught Bruce Wayne's eye. Chloe Sullivan was the object of a fight at the Zoo benefit last night. Billionaire Oliver Queen crashed the party and fists flew as Queen accused Wayne of sleeping with the love of his life. No word yet on the status of Kyle and Wayne's relationship after last night._

Bruce walked in shutting off the TV; staring down the injured blonde sitting on the bed. "You know you are staying here from now on right?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "your girlfriend may have a problem with that."

Bruce softened his voice, "If she can't handle our friendship, she isn't the type of woman I want to be with." Chloe nodded. "Now you are going to talk to me about Oliver, and we aren't leaving this room until you do."

Chloe smiled, a sinister grin appearing on her face "and you are going to admit you are Batman, and we aren't leaving this room until you do."

Bruce's face became stoic, anger pouring out of him in waves. "How do you know?" not even bothering to deny the charge, she was saved by him almost weekly.

"Before last night I had my suspicions, but your face when Harley called me the Bat's new favorite gave it away. Relax, you with the exception of one person, have kept your secret the longest out of all the heroes I've worked with." She laid a comforting hand on his.

"Exception of one?" Bruce looked amused.

"The guy who flew in and saved us last night. It took me like ten years, but he wasn't wearing a costume for the first 15 that I knew him for." Chloe looked annoyed, like she was admitting some embarrassing fact.

Bruce lost the amused expression, locking eyes with the blonde. "Oliver time, and tell me the truth."

Chloe threw her head back, trying to explain everything without giving it away. "Oliver is part of this club, extremely competitive, high stakes, and he takes it very seriously." She stared at the ceiling avoiding Bruce's probing brown eyes.

While she played with the golden comforter, Bruce smiled. The girl knows he's too smart to fool with vague explanations. So he ventured a guess, "The Justice League"

Chloe dropped the comforter, her green eyes wide and her mouth gaping like a fish out of water. "What, how did you?"

"Before the whole business with the Joker, I was following some leads on attacks on LuthorCorp. I was worried they'd turn to Gotham." Bruce sighed heavily. "and then I added Watchtower, Oliver Queen, Victor Stone, Bart Allen and Metropolis."

"How did you figure it out, I covered our tracks so well?" Chloe looked ashamed, staring down at the golden material again.

"Chloe don't feel bad, I doubt anyone else could have put it together. You worked with Victor Stone at Queen Industries, except the things he told me you did didn't match with what you boasted of at your interview. Nothing too major, but it caught my attention. Bart Allen and Oliver Queen have a lot of interaction for a teenager and a CEO, weird, but not earth shattering. But I've seen Bart Allen at your apartment, and Victor Stone still contacts you frequently and Oliver Queen still obviously has feelings for you. But the lynchpin my dear is that you offered me hero support because it is 'your thing.'" He stared her down, trying to get her to continue.

Chloe gulped in a mouthful of air. "You keep your ear to the ground, but I doubt you've heard of Apokolips." Bruce shook his head. "When Tess Mercer died, the being Darkseid captured Oliver and took him there."

Bruce gently grabbed onto her hand as Chloe's voice started to shake. "It is practically hell, devoid of any earthly comforts. I spent a day in that dimension and it felt like weeks. Oliver was kept there for nearly a month. When we got him back, he was different."

The sobs racking Chloe's body made it impossible for her to speak, Bruce held her; Wiping away the tears until she could talk again. Chloe whispered into Bruce's chest, "He was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, but he wouldn't talk about it. I stayed and tried to help him until he was physically violent with me. I left, told the boys to handle it. I was weak." She continued to sob, remembering the last night she was in Metropolis.

_Chloe went into the arrow room. All of the articles about the Green Arrow were in shreds on the floor. His costume was haphazardly thrown on the floor, the glasses smashed. She set about tidying up after him, as she tended to do these days. Only this time, rather than the snores that usually echoed around the penthouse, she heard the breaking of glass and the sounds of liquid being sloshed. _

_Slowly Chloe crept out of the room, to check on Oliver. A shower of glass fell from the wall right next to her head. "How dare you? That room is my private space. Can't a man have a little breathing room in his own house?"_

"_Oliver you need to calm down." Chloe held up her hands in a motion of surrender._

"_Calm I'll show you fucking calm. I bet you are super calm after you sleep with all those guys traipsing through watchtower." His fingers were white against the glass. "Who were you doing while I was being tortured in __Apokolips__ Chloe? Was it Bart, Victor, AC? Who Chloe? The new guy with that stupid ring?" the glass shattered in his hand, blood running down the length of his forearm. The rust red droplets spotting the white carpet._

"_Ollie, you're bleeding. Let's get you cleaned up." She made a grab for his hand, but he pulled away. _

"_Don't touch me, you whore!" the slap that echoed across the room, didn't register with her for a moment. Then she felt the pain on her face. He raised his hand again._

"_No, I'm done." She blocked the hit and ran to the elevator. As the doors closed she watched him run after her._

"_You gold digging whore come back here and explain yourself." The words faded away as the elevator numbers descended. But the pain it never lessened._

* * *

A/N: I based the PTSD off of the movie brothers, being as I'm not dr. just go with it. Oliver is irrational and angry, thinks chloe is cheating on him…


	4. Chapter 4

The media caught wind of Bruce's new houseguest and Chloe got a feel for life in the limelight. She hated it. Alfred kept telling her time would lessen their interest, but a month later she was still working from the manor, sick of the paparazzi that followed her around in town.

Chloe, even though she wouldn't admit it, loved living in the manor. She found a family in Bruce, Alfred and Dick. They would all eat in the kitchen ignoring the ostentatious dining room. Chloe would keep Dick and Alfred entertained when Bruce went out; weather as the playboy or as the vigilante.

As Chloe predicted Selena had a very large problem with Chloe living there, and it had put a strain on Bruce's relationship with her. The fact that Chloe slept in another wing of the mansion, meant nothing to the secretary. Alfred's formerly pleasant attitude with the curly haired blonde had become very harsh, something Bruce had never seen from the butler.

One evening as Chloe and Dick hung out, playing PS3 as they were likely to do; Chloe had yet to lose to the teenager; when Selena showed up irate. Bruce was out working as Batman, so things didn't go so well.

"First you never leave his side, now you never leave his house. Why the hell can't you give my boyfriend some space?" Selena shook out her hair, the curls flying around her face; she pawed them back with her hand.

Chloe stood up, walked around the room as if searching for something. "Well, here is the thing. I can't seem to find your beloved boyfriend anywhere, so it seems he's got space. Did you ever consider that you are the one crowding him?" Chloe pulled a Lane stare, the one Lois taught her to use that summer when the general was stationed in Metropolis.

Selena backed up a few steps before she regained her composure. But by that time Alfred had joined them. "Ms. Kyle, I'm afraid you need to leave now."

Both Chloe and Dick's mouths hung open. Even when Chloe and Bruce got into screaming matches, he kept his mouth shut. But the butler shoved the woman's coat into her arms and practically pushed her out of the door.

.Dick's blue eyes wondered around the room, when the tension was too high, he turned to Chloe. "I've got a problem at school."

Alfred raised his eyebrows, but went back to reading his book. Chloe decided to take the bait, "What's wrong dude?"

"I've got woman troubles." His face crinkled in confusion. "Aren't you a little old to be calling me dude?"

Chloe dropped the blanket she was folding, not needing it after her angry confrontation earlier. "No wonder you've got trouble, rule number one never tell a woman she looks old or fat."

He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, his eyes meeting Chloe's. "So my girlfriend Kory, she's great. Cheerleader, red hair, green eyes. Kind of dumb though. We've got all this stuff in common, so dating her is the best decision I've ever made right?"

Chloe sat down in the largest, black leather chair she could find and she folded her hands in thought. "Tell me your troubles, my son." She held her face serious for a minute, but began to giggle.

Dick barked out a laugh, "Great Bruce impersonation, but I'm serious Chloe." She smiled and gave the boy a quick hug before sitting next to him on the couch. "So me and Kory are like perfect, but this girl from that computer class Bruce said I need to take. There is something about her, but she seems to, well, she thinks I'm a total idiot, and mostly ignores me."

Chloe just laughed, "Tell me more about her."

Dick's face zoned out. "Gorgeous red hair, brilliant deep blue eyes. And she is like you smart with computers. Like she was my partner for a project and I couldn't even understand what she was typing let alone why. And I learned that she is Commissioner Gordon's oldest daughter, she like lived with her mom in New York for the last ten years, but decided Gotham was where she wanted to be." He noticed the smirk on Chloe's face. "but I think I should really try harder with Kory, not everyone gets to date the hottest cheerleader on the squad."

Chloe shook her head, "well it is up to you, but if you noticed, with the commissioner's daughter you didn't say anything bad and all your descriptions used imagery language, where as Kory you listed three things and moved on." Noticing the look on his face she backed off, "you came to me dude."

"Again with the dude thing, Chloe you're old, act like it." He ducked out of the room, the pillow Chloe threw at him missed his head by inches.

* * *

Batman had a slow night, no major villains to fight. He had stopped a few muggings and caught a robber. He was almost ready to head back to the cave, when a tinkling laugh caught his attention, maybe he spoke too soon.

"Bored not having to save your bitch?" Catwoman knocked him down, her whip wrapped around his ankles. "Looks like you and Bruce Wayne need to fight it out, oh wait seems he already won. Face it batty, maybe you need to move on to a real woman."

She pounced onto his chest, pinning him to the ground. "I always thought I'd use Blondie to get to you, but it looks like you've trapped her for me!" Catwoman's voice squealed in delight. She kissed him deeply, before prancing away to attack Chloe.

Bruce recognized the kiss, "Selena?" he whispered into the night.

The women fought hard, until Bruce managed to untangle himself. He took over Chloe's part in the fight while she tried unsuccessfully to distract the Cat. When Chloe threw herself fully into the fray, Selena managed to keep up with both.

Between blocks Batman yelled, "Chloe how's life with Bruce Wayne?" He swung at Catwoman but missed when she lunged at Chloe. A few of Selena's curls squeaked out of the edges of her mask.

Chloe broke out in a grin as she rolled out of Catwoman's grasp. "Just waiting for him to dump the dowdy secretary so we can finally be together in public." At Selena's screech of anger, Batman wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place while Chloe secured the handcuffs and administered the tranquilizer.

"What are you doing here Chloe?" Batman asked as he unmasked Selena, shaking his head solemnly.

She glanced at him incredulously, "Watchtower is useless, when you don't have active comms." "You should know, I caught someone sneaking into the Batcave, and we both saw the beginning of the fight on your cowl cam. He's going to want to fight." She smiled, which broke when her eyes traveled down to the blonde slumped at Batman's feet. "I'm sorry; I know she meant a lot to you."

Batman's face hardened, "let's get her to Arkham."

* * *

A/N: I love chloe playing the mom…. So look forward to more Chloe Dick bonding. How did you feel about this scene. I'm still not satisfied with Selena's capture, but I don't want to make you wait forever…. Review and let me know.

P.S. thanks for all the reviews and story alerts, you make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially samse, who clarified what didn't make sense in the last chapter. Hopefully this clears stuff up for everyone. I'm back at school so I don't know how often this will get updated…. Please tell me what you think! :) Batgirl

* * *

"_I should probably warn Bruce, Selena's on the warpath again." Chloe shut off the TV. Standing up and heading for the door that Dick just left through. _

_Alfred called after her, "Miss Chloe, you know Bruce doesn't like it when you talk to him about his personal life while he is in the suit."_

_Chloe turned back to face Alfred, "and he needs to stop treating Batman like another personality. It's a part of him, a part that will never go away, so he needs to learn to cope with both at the same time."_

_Walking through the study, Chloe noticed various things out of place, particularly near the bookcase near the entrance to the bat cave. Feeling alarmed, Chloe crept down the stairs. Peering around the corner, she saw a familiar head of dark hair sitting at the Computer. _

"_Richard Grayson. How did you get down here?" Dick jumped, slowly turning to face her. _

_He shrugged his shoulders, "door was open?" Chloe glared. "Okay, I've seen Bruce come down here a million times. I really want to do this you know?"_

_Chloe hung her head dejectedly, fingering her comm. link. As she talked her voice rose with every word, anger shaking her voice. "I'll see what I can do, but he's so anti sidekick he shut off the comms again."_

_Dick pointed at something on the screen, "Chlo, what's that following him around?"_

_Her blonde hair whipped around her face as she stared at the screen. "Thank god for Cowl cams. I'm heading out to the field." When she reached the elevator, she turned back and drug Dick along with her. "If I catch you down here again without permission there will be no video games, late nights with friends and you'll be doing chores with Alfred for two weeks. Do you understand me?"_

"_Fine." Dick stomped off to his room while Chloe ran to her car._

* * *

Three silence filled days, it was all Alfred could take. Bruce had never done well with betrayal. Even when Rachel had left him, and began dating Harvey Dent, he had continued to hold on foolishly to the fantasy that she would come back to him, someday. Rachel was gone, Selena had betrayed him, but Bruce had found a good friend in Chloe. Maybe, just maybe they needed a push.

Alfred stood outside the kitchen when he heard voices, ignoring all his years of training, Alfred Pennyworth did the one thing he vowed never to do. He eavesdropped on Bruce Wayne.


	6. Chapter 6

Of Bats, Cats and Children

Batgirl2992

_Last we left our heroes: Batman just sent Catwoman to Arkham, Chloe is living at the Manor with Bruce, Dick and Alfred, and Alfred decided to start eavesdropping…._

* * *

"Are you ready to talk about it?" the blonde tried to shake Bruce out of his reverie, but to no avail, he just walked toward the door. Chloe grabbed his arm, "you can't keep acting like this, deal with your emotions or it will cloud your judgment."

He shrugged his arm away, "I'm fine Chloe. I'm heading out."

Chloe's emerald eyes narrowed, "your girlfriend tried to kill your alter ego, just be happy she wasn't out to get you. She was after Batman, not Bruce."

"What does it matter, she was still trying to destroy me. You said it many times. I am him and he is me." The newspaper he was formerly reading clutched in his fist, knuckles white with tension. Dropping into the chair he grabbed her coffee cup and took a sip.

Chloe hit him with the newspaper, "as much as I want you to feel better. Coffee is off limits. Alfred makes a whole pot every morning, pour your own."

He grabbed for the cup again, smirking at her, "but yours always tastes better." He drained the mug.

"How are you really doing Bruce?" Chloe got up and poured herself a new cup of coffee. Narrowing her eyes as he reached out for it, she motioned to the coffee maker.

"It hurts. I thought maybe this time. But no it was just like Rachel all over again. I got my hopes up, and now she's gone." He poured himself a mug, and then turned to face Chloe. "How did you forget, after Jimmy?"

Chloe's brow furrowed in confusion. "I will never forget, I healed. I took the pain, and gave it purpose. But there are days I wake up and expect to see him. I don't think that won't ever change." Chloe smiled at Bruce. "But now I've got so much more to live for: I love my job, I've got a new family, and a caped crusader to support. Is our friendship enough for you right now?"

Bruce's deep brown eyes stared into Chloe's, he nodded slowly. The two took a single step toward the other, some unspoken communication passed between them, tension mounting.

"Master Richard, wait just one moment!" Alfred's voice sounded panicked, it proceeded the gangly youth barging into the kitchen. Chloe turned back to her coffee, picking the newspaper up, quickly clearing her throat. Bruce grabbed his cell phone, giving it his full attention.

Dick grabbed a bagel from the counter before laughing. "Hey, if my new mom and dad want to get together, you don't need to ask. Just keep the noise down, Al and I would appreciate it."

Simultaneously, Bruce and Chloe responded, "it wasn't like that."

"Sure it was." Dick winked at Bruce.

The billionaire just muttered to himself, "smartass."

Chloe eyed Dick, before smirking evilly. "You are in charge of cleaning the guest rooms for Lois and Clark's visit." Dick gave his best puppy eyes, but they held none of the sway Clark's did, Chloe stood firm. "Learn to respect your elders buddy. I'm heading to work, Alfred, don't help him."

* * *

Chloe was running around the mansion after a long day at Wayne Enterprises, "Alfred is everything ready? We've got beer right, Lois is a beer drinker. Bruce's wine selection won't interest her."

Alfred grabbed the blonde's hands, steadying her. "Ms. Chloe, I'm sure your cousin will understand your decision to stay here without, you having an aneurism brought on by cleaning."

Chloe's eyes went wide, "you haven't met Lois. She's been mad at me since I left Metropolis. And…."

Alfred put a finger to her lips, "Miss Chloe, your best friend and your cousin are coming for dinner. Somehow you managed to talk me into letting you order out pizza. But I'll be damned if you also take over my other duties, now go relax."

Dick came down the stairs laughing, "Chloe, you got him to swear, I haven't been able to do that yet. And I'm an annoying teenager."

Chloe turned her mom face on, "where are you heading to Mr.?"

Dick pulled on his favorite leather jacket, "hanging with the Titans. Garth and Rav found these tickets online, concert is gonna be great."

Chloe yelled, "Those guest rooms better be spotless. Be safe," As Dick flew out the door practically knocking Lois off her feet. Thankfully, Clark caught the brunette, as he eyed her cousin warily.

"Chloe, good to see motherhood has taken to you." Lois seethed under her breath. Eyes narrowing as she took in the brown eyed billionaire walking down the hall toward the threesome.

Bruce extended his hand to Clark, smiling. "Bruce Wayne, nice to meet you. Take time to appreciate how clean the house is as you walk through, Chloe's worked her ass off this week. She wouldn't even let Alfred help her." He chuckled.

Chloe elbowed Bruce in the ribs, "shut up. Dick helped me." She smiled at her cousin and best friend, "pizza in the living room. We've got beer and video games." Lois' face relaxed.

Dinner went well, except Lois kept throwing snide remarks at Bruce. She was definitely taking the team Ollie stance on this one. Bruce and Clark quickly befriended each other; the billionaire let his guard down exposing Clark to his broody nature. How could they not be friends?

The next morning, when the men were off discussing the latest sporting event, Lois pulled Chloe into the corner. "He's a mess." Lois shoved a letter into Chloe's hands. "I know he's sorry for whatever he did. Just promise me you'll read it. I want to be able to have my best friends at my wedding. Clark told me not to get involved, but I miss you Chloe. I want you to come back to Metropolis."

"I'll be back for the wedding Lois, but my life is here now. I can't get back together with Oliver, it's just not going to happen." Chloe's eyes were watery, but she held her chin up defiantly.

"Just read the letter Chloe. It's all I ask. I love you coz." Lois hugged her, wiping away the escaped tear. "Smallville, let's head out."

Clark embraced his friend whispering into her ear, "Sorry, I tried to talk her out of it, but it's your secret to tell." Chloe smiled appreciatively. "She's Lois."

Chloe and Bruce said goodbye to the reporters at the front door, "she doesn't like me does she?" he asked as the car left the driveway.

Chloe turned to her friend, "Lois loves Oliver like a brother. She doesn't know what happened, so she doesn't understand why I'm here with you instead of Metropolis with him."

Bruce nodded, "Doesn't believe you're living here for your safety?" Chloe shook her head. "Maybe you should tell her what happened."

Chloe turned her back on Bruce. "I can't do that to him. Lois is loyal to a fault, if she knew he hit me. She'd never forgive him, and then Oliver would be totally alone. I won't do that to him." Chloe turned back to face him, wiping away the tear the escaped her eye, shoving the letter into her pocket. "Besides who actually believes I'm living here for my safety? Everyone thinks we're humping like bunnies, and soon I'll be drowning in that gold I've been digging."

Bruce laughed and started toward the Batcave, "Gold digging, never crossed my mind, maybe… nah I prefer you working on the computers." He winked disappearing.

* * *

Once safely back in her room, with the door locked Chloe pulled out the crumpled envelope. She was surprised to find the seal intact, Lois didn't read it. She set it on her bed, and began to pace running through lists of pros and cons to reading the letter, or continuing to ignore the Kansas portion of her life. Her brain conjured images of that morning in the kitchen, the almost kiss she'd been ignoring. No fear, which would be Chloe's new motto. "It's just a piece of paper; this shouldn't be a big deal." And Chloe ripped open the envelope.

Chloe,

I'm sorry; you have to know I still love you. I really had planned to apologize when I came to Gotham. But when I saw him with you, something in me just snapped. It's no excuse, but it's all I have. I understand that you can never take me back for what I did, but I hope someday you can forgive me, because I will never forgive myself. I hope that we can be friends again.

Oliver

* * *

"Queen." He answered his cell phone. But the voice that responded made his heart begin to race.

"I read it." She was keeping her sentences short, to avoid emotion, just like she did when they were only 'friends with benefits.'

"It's more than I expected, thank you." He tried to pour all of his sincerity into the few words. "Sidekick," he heard her gasp, "Chloe, I know it's a lot to ask, but could you save me a dance at the wedding?"

Chloe bit down hard on her lower lip, emotions warring with the logic her brain was sending. She nodded slowly, "only one, Oliver. Please don't call me sidekick." And then she hung up.

Oliver smiled for the first time in months.

* * *

A/N: so it's been forever, thus is the life of a college student. I just can't keep up, but a big thank you to ameliabaggins, samse, chamberlinofmusic, and darkl26139 for reviewing, you guys spur me on despite real life. i'm liking season 10, but its definatly missing something without chloe. Screenrant posted that the ball is finally rolling on batman 3!

hopefully i can post soon, but no promises. thanks for all the story alerts and reviews. :) Batgirl2992


	7. Chapter 7

Of bats, cats and children-Batgirl 2992-poor college kid who owns nothing

Warning, there is some bad language in this chapter, its necessary to get my point across.

* * *

Bruce was sitting at his mega computer in the batcave, reflecting on recent events. Harley has begun amassing more clowns, and the Penguin's gang has been really quiet, he was waiting for something big to go down. In midst of his musings Chloe snuck up behind Bruce, or at least tried, he had been trained by ninjas after all.

"Dick's been called into the principal's office again." She set one cup of coffee down next to him, while taking a sip of her own. "Fighting," another large sip, "he might be doing great in classes, and has a great group of friends, but Bruce he needs something more."

Bruce swiveled his chair to face her, "I told him to join an extracurricular, but there is nothing available that would help him. He's a trained acrobat, all the school offers is contact sports."

Chloe smirked, immediately worrying the billionaire. "Remember when I said you needed a sidekick?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. "No. I don't want nor do I need a side kick. Especially not one who is just short of being my son."

Chloe decided to give her Lana face a try. She softened her eyes, and slightly pouted, tucking her hair behind her ears. "But Bruce, what about my sanity? Soon I'm going to have my own parking space at the high school, and then I'll be stuck at Wayne tower pulling all nighters all the time."

Bruce looked confused. "One …what the hell are you doing with your face? Two… how did you get them to recognize you as his guardian?"

Chloe pondered for a moment before going back to her Chloe face. She mumbled, "Trying out my Lana face, it doesn't work." Speaking louder she continued, "And for point number two, I was a hacker for the last ten years of my life. I'm resourceful. Now, what about Dick? If you train him, he won't keep sneaking down here when you're out on patrol, and you'll have backup. Just think about it."

As she turned to leave, Bruce grabbed her hand. "You want to talk about what didn't almost happen in the kitchen last week?"

She shook her head, indicating a no. Then she left Bruce to ponder his thoughts, calling back. "I leave for Metropolis tomorrow. Just think about the sidekick thing, a few days just you and Dick, what do you have to lose?"

He grumbled to himself, turning to face the computer. "Only my sanity."

* * *

"Bruce I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm on the airplane, I can't keep talking. Just test Dick's skills, and start his training from there." She paused as the stewardess walked by, ignoring the dirty look the woman sent. "I should be back later this week. The wedding is on Saturday, if you want to come." She laughed "well I'll be standing next to Lois, ridiculous dress and obnoxious flowers in hand." She paused laughing. "Whatever, I'll be back on Monday."

After Chloe hung up the phone she looked at the passenger to her left, in the window seat. A large smile crept up her face, "and here I thought you'd swim to Kansas. How are you doing AC?"

The blonde stretched back grinning at the green eyed girl next to him. "Well it's been months Tower, and I caught this ridiculously cramped flight up the coast to see you. I'm ready to party, how bout you Chloe?"

She stared at the ground eyes lighting up as she spoke, "Gotham is dark and scary, totally exhilarating, but I feel like I'm betraying you guys because I love it there. But I miss being your Watchtower, every day."

AC nudged her in the side, breaking the tension. "So, are you really Wayne's mistress?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She playfully slapped his arm, "mistress really? I live there; it feels more like home than the Talon ever did. But I'm not sleeping with him or anything like that." She watched as a smug look crossed her aquatically skilled friend's face.

"Is it true he has a full size digital projection theater in his house… with every game system available?" AC's eyes were wide with excitement.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Could be... Dick and I just use the 50 in flat screen in the family room."

AC shook his head, "you know how to ruin a guy's dreams Chlo."

* * *

Lois said small. Clark said whatever makes Lois happy. Martha said traditional. The General said elope. Lucy said party, Bart agreed. Victor and AC hoped for a villain free day. Chloe was glad the dresses weren't pink. Oliver was excited Chloe was there. It was a new beginning to an epic love story; Lois Lane and Clark Kent.

Chloe and Lucy were clothed in baby blue. Lois sparkled in a stunningly simple white dress. Clark, Bart and Oliver stood at the front of the church handsomely in tuxes. The General kept a stern eye on his daughters after giving Lois's hand to Clark. Martha's eyes teared up as her son said his vows. The preacher cracked a smile as Lois and Clark kissed and faced the crowd as man and wife.

Lucy and Bart eventually got their wish. Friends, family and coworkers alike partied like Lois back in her days at Metropolis University. Chloe was doing shots with the bridal party, it had been so long since she'd let loose. She danced with everyone, Victor, the General, Bart, Clark, her father, by the time she'd partnered up with Oliver it was like the last year had never happened.

* * *

Bruce had been battling with himself ever since she invited him the first time. Walking into the small town's reception hall, he was starting to wonder why he let Alfred talk him into this. He didn't know anyone except Chloe and Clark. Well he knew Lois, but Bruce was pretty sure Lois wouldn't want him there. So he did what Batman did best, snuck in and tried to find Chloe while hiding in the shadows.

Clark stepped off the dance floor bumping into his newest billionaire acquaintance. "Well, what brings you to Kansas Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce flashed his playboy smile, "just looking for Chloe. She invited me, I hope that's okay."

"Fine with me, nice to see you again man." Clark clapped him on the back. After a moment of awkward silence, Clark turned to Bruce. "So you're head over heels for her, aren't you?"

Bruce's jaw momentarily dropped, he sputtered, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Clark just laughed; Bruce finally met his eyes, "okay, whatever. She doesn't see me like that it's okay. I don't deserve her anyway."

"Give it time, she's got a lot of trust issues she'll need to work thorough. But I know she cares about you."

* * *

For all of Clark's superpowers, sometimes, even he wasn't fast enough to save his best friends. He was dancing with Lois, when he heard Oliver's heart accelerate. Chloe's breath caught, and time seemed to move at impossibly slow speeds. Unlike the heroes most in attendance were, they all watched as the train wreck of Chloe's love life rammed right into Lois and Clark's wedding reception.

Most of the guests had already left when Chloe and Oliver reentered the party. She was still drunk off her ass. But it had been a good night, all except for when her father cornered her about her relationship with both billionaires, that's when she started drinking hard.

The next thing she knew, Oliver dropped her hand and started running across the dance floor. Chloe looked up and her eyes connect with Bruce's and she instantly sobered. Fear ran through her veins as her mind raced back to the letter from Oliver. . _I really had planned to apologize when I came to Gotham. But when I saw him with you, something in me just snapped_

Victor and AC saw their boss running and looked between Chloe, Oliver and his intended target. They lunged and managed to restrain him, but Oliver had lost his composure. "You fucking bastard. I finally got her to talk to me again and you decide to show up! How dare you?"

Chloe slowly approached, tears running down her face. Gabe tried to stop her but she told him to back down. "This is my fault dad, let me handle it." Lois and Clark stared, hands still placed where they were during the dance. The General began to make his way to his niece, but Bruce grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head.

Chloe tried to make eye contact with Oliver, but he refused, settling to stare at Bruce. Oliver began to struggle harder, eyes bloodshot with anger. "Chloe I was going to forgive you. We could have started over. But I guess I'm just a bed warmer, between your photographer and your nights with the dark billionaire. Look out Wayne, she'll probably trade up again soon. Maybe even hook herself a Bass."

Bart pulled Chloe in for a hug, he stared at Oliver. "I love you man, like a brother, but you need help." Victor and AC began to pull him away from Chloe; Oliver continued to struggle against them.

Chloe pulled out her cell phone, wiping away her tears putting on full watchtower mode. "Emil, he's going to need to see somebody, as discrete as you can make it." She hung up, go over to the bride and groom to apologize.

Bart managed to tranquilize Oliver, as AC and Victor pulled him away.

The General looked at Bruce, "take my advice boy. Don't hurt my niece. And if you ever choose to get married, elope."

* * *

A/N: super big thank you to all who have been reviewing, alerting etc. it makes my day and reminds me that I've been leaving you all hanging. I love this story and if stupid real life would stay out of my way I would be a lot farther than I am.

I'm sorry to all the Oliver supporters out there. I don't want to make him all angry and bad like he is currently, but it's the only way to keep him relevant to the story, but not in the main plot.

My P key is starting to stick so I apologize if there is any miss spellings, but soon our story will shift back to Gotham and the fun will really start.


	8. Chapter 8

_Of Bats, Cats and Children _

_Batgirl2992_

_So Lois and Clark are now married, and Oliver is finally getting professional help. _

* * *

Bruce and Chloe entered watchtower after leaving the reception. Looking around Bruce recognized a lot of the technology that she had integrated into the cave. She led him to a bedroom in the back, and then she took off to the shower. Twenty minutes later, Bruce was starting to get worried about her. He knocked at the door, but she didn't answer. "Chloe I'm giving you thirty seconds, or I'm coming in" he warned.

The water shut off, there were shuffling sounds and the door opened. The water dripping off her forehead didn't hide the tear tracks that were present on her cheeks. "Can we just not talk about anything tonight?"

He nodded and sat down on the bed. Chloe curled up next to him, and laid her head on his chest. She quickly fell asleep. Bruce watched as the water from her hair seeped into the fabric of his shirt. He couldn't help but wonder why Chloe was so chummy with Queen, until they caught sight of him. A flare of jealousy erupted in his chest as Bruce thought about where and what the two blondes could have been doing. Chloe's hands fisted, clutching to his shirt, and she whimpered, probably a nightmare. Bruce cursed inwardly; He couldn't stay mad at her, no matter what she did. Wrapping an arm around Chloe he pulled her tighter to his body and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A loud banging echoed around watchtower. It was insistent and did nothing to lessen the hangover Chloe was sporting. By the time she made it to the front door, the door looked like it was about to be thrown off the hinges. She slowly opened the door, finding her cousin with two gigantic cups of coffee and a bag of doughnuts. Lois smiled, and pushed her way around Chloe and sat herself at Chloe's old desk.

Chloe reached for the coffee, but Lois pulled it back shaking her head. "not until you tell me what the hell happened last night."

Chloe pressed a hand to her forehead, trying to work around the pounding in her head. "You got married." Lois shook her head no. "I fought with my dad?" Lois made a motion with her hand, telling Chloe to continue. "I danced with Oliver. God Lois, what did happen?" Chloe's eyes widened, shaking her head softly she whimpered, "No, tell me that was a nightmare."

Lois's eyes softened, she set the coffee down and pushed it in her cousin's direction. "Lois, I am so sorry. It had to be at your wedding." Tears started pouring down her face. "What can I do to make this okay?"

Lois smiled sadly, "nothing, I'm just here to make sure you're okay. Now you're going to tell me what happened with Oliver, before your exodus to Gotham. Because I know you and Clark are keeping a secret from me. And then you are going to tell me what happened last night. And then we are going to get some rocky road and watch chick flicks…"

Chloe barked out a laugh, "Aren't you supposed to be leaving for your honeymoon about now?"

"I'm married to Superman, if you didn't get the memo. We can leave whenever we want." Lois pulled her cousin in for a hug. "Plus it's my turn to play hero, you and all the boys don't ever give me a chance."

* * *

Bruce returned late that night, Clark and Emil accompanied him. The three men walked in on Lois and Chloe watching the Covenant. Clark strode toward his wife, "Lois, I thought you said you were having a girl's day in?"

Lois smiled wide and laughed, "we are" she pointed to the TV. "This is a movie with cute boys and few shirts, from back when we were in college." She pointed at the coffee table, "too much ice cream" then she pointed to Chloe "and plenty of talking." Clark kissed her, smiling at the brunette. Chloe locked eyes with Bruce momentarily, before Emil stepped into Chloe's line of vision and beckoned her to follow.

Chloe joined Emil in the upstairs bedroom of the watchtower. He handed her a stack of papers, "he's in a secure location, with the best psychologists I could find. It's going to be a while before he can go back to work. How should we explain this to Queen Industries and Luthorcorp?"

Securing her hair behind her ears, Chloe stared at the ceiling for a moment. "his alcohol problem would be the easiest to blow out of proportion. Really push the stuff Mercer published back in 08." She pulled out a laptop from a dresser drawer. "He's got protocols in place from back then too, we should be fine on the corporate front."

Emil nodded, "contact me if you need anything else."

Chloe showed Emil and the Kents to the front door, promising Lois to stay in touch more now. After shutting the door, Chloe slumped into a chair.

"How are you holding up after last night?" Bruce inquired, lowering into the chair next to hers.

Chloe's face steeled, staring at the floor, "I made a mistake last night. It will probably set back Oliver's recovery by quite a bit."

Silence echoed in the room, Bruce waited for her to continue. He had learned all of her avoidance tricks during the last year that they had known each other. Eventually she looked up, "I got in a fight with my dad last night. I've been distant with him since I graduated high school. He started hounding me about my widely publicized relationship with you. And then he saw the way Oliver was looking at me, and it just escalated. I brushed him off, headed to the bar and the rest of the night is pretty fuzzy."

Bruce nodded assessing the situation, "and then I showed up and Oliver tried to attack me."

Chloe's face cringed, "I'm pretty sure he and I…" Chloe's eyebrows raised, "and so he thought we were back, like before."

Bruce's jaw hardened as he tried to hold back the jealous monster within.

Chloe watched as Bruce's face melted from concerned friend to the emotionless mask of batman. "Bruce, can we just go back to the manor, and forget about all of this?" When he didn't respond, Chloe approached him slowly. "I understand." She blinked back tears, "I'll just have Alfred send me my stuff."

Bruce pulled Chloe into a hug, "no, I want you in Gotham. I'm just going to need a little bit to get beyond this. It's not like we were together or anything."

Chloe nodded, "let's go home." She couldn't help but curse herself inwardly. If only they had had the 'talk' when he asked, this whole fiasco could have been avoided.

* * *

"You need to roll out of the fall." Bruce's voice echoed around the cave. "Tuck your arm; jumping like that will dislocate your shoulder." He intently watched as his soon to be sidekick trained.

"I am an acrobat, maybe I'm not going to fight exactly like you!" Dick's youthful voice echoed back from the lower caves. He pulled a few martial arts moves before flipping around, like a frog wearing red spandex.

The two dark haired men continued to berate each other; which only served to cause Alfred a headache. He mumbled to himself, "Ms. Sullivan is doing an all-nighter at Wayne tower, only 24 hours." He turned his head to watch the sparring. "God help me it's only been 12 hours."

The extension form the mansion began to ring, Bruce yelled, "Alfred, get that won't you."

"Wayne manor, Alfred Pennyworth speaking." He nodded, listening to the receptionist. "just a moment"

"Master Wayne, Arkham Asylum is on the telephone." Alfred handed off the handset, to his boss.

"Wayne." He hesitated for a second, listening. His brown eyes got wide, "why?" Another moment of silence. "She's what?"

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long wait. So I hope you're all in for the long haul. I'm working on the outline for the rest of the story. Finals get done on the 16th of December so I may be able to update more frequently after then.


	9. Chapter 9

Of Bats, Cats and Children~ Batgirl 2992

I'm poor, the only things I own are a few pieces of artwork I made in high school.

_Where we last left our heroes… Chloe and Bruce returned from an unpleasant night in Metropolis. After Chloe and Ollie had drunk wedding sex, he attacked a late arriving Bruce. The JLA decided enough was enough; Ollie was going to go into treatment for PTSD. Chloe and Bruce were going to need some time, but were planning on starting a relationship. While training Dick, Bruce got a call from Arkham…._

* * *

Chloe had almost made it back to the Manor after a long night at Wayne Enterprises, when she got a distressing phone call from Lucius. Apparently the board had an item that needed Bruce's approval, and he had locked himself in his office. If he was refusing Lucius, then something bad had to be going on. She turned the car around, and headed back into the heart of Gotham.

A quick elevator ride later Chloe was nodding to Bruce's secretary, the woman looked wrecked. Working for a billionaire was never easy, but poor Madeline was getting close to her due date. Chloe opened the double doors to Bruce's office, shaking her head. Bruce was sitting at his desk starring at the wall, almost catatonic. He didn't raise his head to face her, he just sat there.

"I know you have been feeling neglected lately, but you are the one who assigned me this huge project." She laughed. Chloe placed her hands on her hips and stepped into his field of vision, but she still received no response. Placing her hands on his chair she stared into Bruce's eyes. "That was a joke, what's going on with you today?"

Jumping in his chair, as if she had snuck up on him, Bruce's attention snapped back into focus. "She's pregnant."

Chloe's eyebrows pulled together in a confused expression. "Don't worry, Madeline found a suitable replacement to cover her maternity leave. I don't see…"

Bruce cut her off, "Selena is pregnant." He paused watching Chloe's reaction. She steeled her face, attempting to hide the look of shock. "They called me at the manor yesterday." He ran his hands through his hair, Chloe stepped back and Bruce rose to his full height. His voice sounded panicked. "Chloe, how is this child going to feel. I mean, how can it not be screwed up? The father's a night prowling vigilante, and its mother is a certifiably insane criminal."

Chloe smiled softly, she ran her hands up Bruce's arms and pulled him down into a hug. After a minute in each other's embrace, she pulled him to the window. "Look out on Gotham. Bruce without you there never would have been children in that park. Without Bruce Wayne, people wouldn't feel safe walking during the day. You have made such a difference to this place no child would ever be ashamed to call you their father."

The depressed look still hadn't left his features. That only spurred Chloe on. "As for that night prowling vigilante, you've already got proof that your child will love that part of you as well. Dick loves that you care about him and you are letting him embrace the hero in himself. Your child will grow up and know that its daddy saves the city every night."

Bruce hung his head, "I just wish that it was someone else carrying my baby, so it could have a real mother. Not this half life I'm condemning it too."

"I'm going to be there Bruce. I have no intention of leaving anytime soon." Chloe's eyes glowed with sincerity. "As long as you'll have me."

Bruce's jaw clenched as he muttered. "I thought after Queen gets released…"

Chloe grabbed his hand, looking directly into Bruce's eyes. "No, I made a mistake at the wedding, but it will never happen again. He loses control once shame on him. I watch him lose control twice shame on me. Bruce, my life is rooted here now; nothing is going to change that."

* * *

Alfred was surprised when Dick joined him in the elevator that would transport them to the penthouse in Wayne Tower. "Master Grayson, why have you skipped school today?"

"Well Al, after my first class Chloe summoned me. Here I am." The gangly youth leaned against the elevator, "I didn't ask any questions."

Alfred nodded slowly, laughing to himself. Chloe was part mother, part military commander, and Dick had become well behaved under her guidance. As well behaved as one could possibly expect, he was still a teenager. "I wasn't informed either. Hopefully we keep it short; I haven't finished the chores in the kitchen yet. I hope to move on to the dining room before supper."

Dick just chuckled at the old man until the doors opened, revealing a spacious penthouse of modern design. Chloe and Bruce were sitting in the living room in silence. Chloe motioned for Alfred and Dick to join them. Bruce was sitting in the same chair that he did when Rachel died. The bat suit no longer clothing his body, but his face was in the same regretful stare. Alfred couldn't help but remember Rachel's words. _When I told you that if Gotham no longer needed Batman we could be together, I meant it. But I'm not sure the day will come when you will no longer need Batman. I hope it does and if it does I will be there, but only as your friend…_

He was broken out of his memory by Dick, who had yet to develop any tact when it came to Bruce and Chloe's relationship. "What's up with you two? Actually all three of you are acting like someone died."

"Quite the opposite actually," Bruce's voice cracked; his eyes were solemn as he faced his ward. "How would you like to be a big brother?"

A smirk slowly spread across Dick's face. He hugged Chloe. "Congratulations."

Chloe bit her lip, shaking her head. "It's not me Dick."

He looked between the three adults, "no," his face looked disturbed, facing Bruce, he continued. "You got the cat lady pregnant?"

Bruce nodded, "DNA tests came back this afternoon."

Dick shook his head, "that's too bad. The poor kid. I mean, I get hounded by reporters all the time, and I'm not even really your kid. At least if it was Chloe's then there wouldn't be the whole your mommy's crazy and doesn't love you taunt." Lost in his own ramblings Dick didn't notice Chloe's eyes tear up.

"Bruce, I should tell you." She gasped, barley whispering, "When I was younger and my mom was just gone, I thought she hated me." Dick and Alfred both stopped talking and stared. "And then when I found out my mother was in an asylum, I feared that I would go crazy too. I feared it so much I refused to tell anyone about it." Bruce pulled her into a hug, breaking out of his mood to comfort the blonde. She sobbed, "You can't let that happen to your kid. I can't let that happen to your kid." Chloe wiped away the tears, pushing away from him. "I'm sorry; she's been permanently catatonic for almost five years now."

Alfred smiled. "This could work." The three heroes in the room began to question his sanity. "Listen to me. The only people who know otherwise are in this room or work at an underpaid facility for the mentally deranged. As far as the public is concerned Bruce and Chloe have been together since Selena was caught by Batman." He accentuated each point with a slightly wider grin. "Chloe is a very private person, and is known to work from the manor. There wouldn't be any suspicion if she wasn't seen for months as long as Bruce stays in the public eye."

Bruce stared at his butler with a confused expression. "What are you getting at?"

Dick stood up, "my assumption. Bruce Wayne and Chloe Sullivan's illegitimate love child. A story that scandalous would keep the media so busy no one would ever look close enough to see Selena."

Chloe laughed, "ya, unless she looks like her mother." She grabbed Dick by the arm, punching him playfully. "What's up with the obsession with the media? Are you trying to follow through in my footsteps?" When his face reddened. She smiled. "Barbara works on the school paper doesn't she?"

Chloe's questions were answered with nothing but silence from the young man.

Alfred shook his head, she sure loved to deflect conversations. "Not to ruin a perfectly thought out argument, but Chloe looks similar enough there probably wouldn't be many questions."

She turned to Bruce, who sat in his batman pose; hands steepled deep in thought. After a minute of contemplation, he asked Dick and Alfred to give them a minute. Chloe followed him into the bedroom. "Would you ever consider doing this for me?"

She didn't even take a moment to breathe. "I am considering." Bruce kissed her passionately. It took her a moment to adjust, although she had expected their relationship to turn to a physical one, it still took her by surprise. The man sure knew how to make her weak in the knees. When he pulled away, Chloe felt disappointed.

"Wow, um." Bruce cleared his throat. "You can take as long as you like to decide." The silence became awkward. "I'm going to head back to work."

"Bruce," he looked back at Chloe. "Best first kiss ever." His face broke into a grin. "How far along is she?"

Bruce spent a moment calculating in his head. "Two and a half months."

Chloe smiled. "After I finish installing everything next week, I'm going on maternity leave." Chloe kissed him.

They broke apart when they heard a whoop from Dick and a loud shushing noise from Alfred.

* * *

Walking through Chloe's division Bruce felt pleased. Ever since she had taken over the department the employees were on task, and there hadn't been any breaches in security. Leaning against the wall, he listened as she explained complicated binary theory to an intern over a web chat. He was surprised at how well she could still manage everything without ever stepping foot in the office.

The only downside to the department was Edward Nigma. Chloe claimed he was a genius when allowed to work in his own way, Bruce doubted it. His cubicle was a mess, newspaper articles littered the walls. Nigma saw Bruce's glance in his direction. Soon the eccentric man was approaching Bruce, a sly look in his eye. "Mr. Wayne, congratulations and procuring my boss's heart."

Bruce's eyebrows heightened in question. "I would say thank you, except I'm sensing a but at the end of that sentence."

Nigma's buggy eyes jumped around, "be careful with your own Mr. Wayne. I've heard she's been with the Bat. You know Batman, the guy who killed Dent."

"Back to work Nigma, I disapprove of gossip in the workplace." Bruce walked out, planning a discussion with Chloe for that evening.

"Is she going to be coming back to work anytime soon?" Nigma questioned after the billionaire, getting no response.

* * *

"Watchtower, I've got a new guy. It looks like he wants to be a major player. Funny costume and all." Dick's voice bounced off the walls of the cave. Chloe laughed, who didn't want to be a big bad in Gotham.

Bruce's voice crackled through the speakers next. "Robin, stand down. I'll be at your location soon."

Chloe worked on the computer, triangulating Robin's signal until she could pinpoint his location. Then she hacked into the security cameras on a nearby bank, getting a look at the new villain. Green suit, question marks, she began to pull together a new profile for the database.

She would name him, but villains, unlike heroes, tended to make up their own moniker.

* * *

The call they had been anticipating for months came when Bruce was out in the suit, Chloe thanked the heavens that he had left his comm. link on. "I just got the call from Arkham."

She heard one last punch, "Robin, meet me at the tumbler. Tower please arrange transport for me."

"On it. I'll keep it inconspicuous. Emil will meet us there." Grunts of approval sounded from both men on the links. Chloe just shook her head. She brought in Emil because he was the only doctor she trusted to keep this conspiracy a secret even from the league. Alfred was readying the car. Lucius was drawing up adoption papers. It was unbelievable; a few off hand comments lead to a deceitful plan. Now Chloe Sullivan was going to be playing mommy to her enemy's daughter.

* * *

This was the first time she'd left the grounds in months. Not that the grounds were that limiting, but it was a weird feeling being outside of the brick walls. She sat in the back of a basic black suburban that Bruce kept for blending in with the crowd. Alfred sat in the driver's seat. Bruce held her hand in the back. His face kept changing from nervous father to be to his stone cold batman jaw.

The couple was escorted quickly through the building, keeping away from the windows. The conditions at the asylum had improved greatly during the past few months. The hush money kept Bruce's secret and gave the employees better lives. Normally Chloe would disapprove, but personal experience with a motherless childhood stopped her complaints.

Chloe silently thanked Selena for going into labor in the middle of the night. Of course it had to be a cliché night; a windy storm, lightning filling the sky.

Emil stopped them in the hall, nodding the receptionist away in dismissal. They followed Hamilton into the antechamber to Selena's room. "Mr. Wayne, she's fully dilated now. The baby could be out within the hour."

Bruce responded with only a curt nod. His face steeled in the batman expression. Chloe smiled gently to Emil. "Then what?"

"As soon as I fill out the birth certificate, you'll need to call Mr. Fox and he'll get the papers signed. We can take the baby back to you mansion as long as you've got the facility I've requested set up."

Chloe nodded, "we have a full medical lab already. Can we get everything taken care of before day break?" The most integral part of the plan was keeping everything secret until it would be believable.

"Depending on how she looks at birth. I'll need to stay nearby for at least three days to measure her progress."

Suddenly Bruce broke out of his catatonic state. "She just couldn't wait until we transferred her to the mansion. Had to make it quick."

Chloe smiled, "hey. Not the place or the time. Look in there." Bruce starred in through the glass, locking eyes with his ex. "You are going to be a daddy. You are responsible for another life mister."

* * *

A bundle, wrapped in pink was handed to Bruce. His eyes softened as he took in the 20 inches of baby girl. Brown fuzz graced her skull and when her eyes opened, Bruce felt like he was staring in a mirror. For a minute he stood there transfixed. There wasn't an ounce of her hellish mother in the girl. "She is mine. Chloe it's like they made her just for me."

Chloe just laughed, "Bruce, you did all the work for that. See those bio courses you suggested taught me something." He didn't laugh, just kept making googly eyes at his daughter.

Dr. Hamilton walked out of the delivery room, after ensuring Selena wouldn't hemorrhage. "You need to name her and make the calls." The couple nodded as he signed the certificate, "I'll meet you at your car."

"Helena is a family name Master Bruce, it means light bringer. if you were still searching for a name." Alfred's voice scared the two adults. "Just a thought. We should be heading out. The tabloids are still waiting for a sighting of Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe smiled, "I like it. We could definitely use a little less darkness in our world."

"Make the call, you can pick the middle name." Bruce carefully walked following his butler and carrying the baby, leaving Chloe alone in the antechamber.

Chloe hit number five on her speed dial. "Lucius, she's here. Helena…" Chloe paused, imagining herself in Selena's place. She walked up to the window, feeling the anguish Selena was pouring forth. Watching the nurses check her vitals, knowing she'd never have access to her daughter again. Mr. Fox caught Chloe's attention once more. "Sorry Lucius. Helena Kylee Wayne. We'll be at the mansion, bring over whatever we need to sign as soon as you have it. Thanks Lucius." Chloe wiped away one stray tear, turning away from the room.

* * *

Four days after she was born, Emil felt safe enough to leave the new family in peace. Just like Bruce had said, physically she was exactly like him. Brown eyes, brown hair but dressed in purples, reds and minimal pink. (Alfred had insisted) Dick bonded quickly with her, taking up the mantle of big brother as long as diapers were not needing to be changed. The nights were long, but Chloe was up anyway staying on coms with her boys. She let Bruce and Alfred pick up the slack during the day.

The first night she was alone with her new daughter, was a week after Helena was born. That morning Lucius brought the final adoption papers, so Chloe was now officially a mommy. Robin just wasn't able to handle the streets by himself, so Bruce had to tear himself away from the little girl. That first night alone Chloe fell in love.

* * *

A/N: so I totally get if you are all WTF Batgirl, Um where'd the baby come from… Truth be told this story started on an idea which showed up while I was watching Birds of Prey. "What if Helena Kyle was raised by Bruce instead of Selena." Then I was like a Chloe mom! That would be sweet. Now I've got a super big outline, and am slowly working on it. Unfortunately, I keep writing scenes that go at the end, but we are still waiting on the middle…

I hope the long update makes you happy enough to review! Thanks to BeccaBaby without her review I would have kept working on my unpublished fics instead, and to everyone else who has reviewed you are awesome as well.


	10. Chapter 10

here's the next installment of_ Of Bats, Cats and Children _by Batgirl2992_  
_

* * *

_Chloe crept down a dimly lit corridor. She had gotten some intel on Harley Quinn's location, no time to wait for Batman. Sticking her head around a corner, she saw a group sitting at a circular table Gotham's own round table of villains. When she reached for her gun, another hand halted hers; startling Chloe. _

"_Did you really think I'd let you get away with this?" a high pitched voice purred in Chloe's ear. "You took my baby and my man." Selena whispered violently. The cold black leather covered hand constricted around Chloe's throat slowly. Talons broke the sensitive skin of Chloe's neck as she was shoved into the grey concrete wall._

_When her captor faced Chloe again, the face was no longer female. The cold eyes of a long dead Lionel Luthor stared back at her. "You are going to pay, Ms. Sullivan." He cracked, throwing her to the ground, his long curls flying wildly around his lean face. _

_Lionel's body began to split apart from itself, each piece morphing as it multiplied. The fluid forms took shape quickly. Davis Bloom smiled down at Chloe swinging a bloody pipe. Milton Fine stared hungrily; his digits extending, the metal tips of his fingers glinting in the dim lighting. Bizzaro advanced on her, cracking Clark's winning smile with a hint of malice in his eyes. Vordigan cocked an arrow aimed straight at her heart. Then like the splitting of the seas, the men parted and Lex Luthor advanced carrying Helena in his arms. Chloe scrambled to get the baby back. Lex held her just out of reach, "not so fast Chloe, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Mr. Grayson would we?"_

_Harley stepped forward holding a gun to Dick's head, her light giggle bouncing off the walls. A manic gleam glinting in her eyes. Chloe's eyes locked on Harley's trigger finger for a moment. The jester bounced on her heels, the gun swaying from Dick's temple to his jaw and back again._

"_What do you want?" Chloe stood up keeping her distance. Staring Lex down, she sneered "What would you want so badly, that you would risk me informing the League of your whereabouts?"_

_Lex's blue eyes sparkled. "Don't you see? This is a warning." He cooed at Helena, tickling the girl his smirk turning to a smile at the small girl's giggles. His next words chilled Chloe to the bone. "You stand in my way I'll take the baby."_

"_Just give her to me Lex." Chloe pleaded, reaching forward. Lex smiled, acquiescing. _

_Selena barred her teeth, body blocking Chloe's reach. "If I can't have her, no one can." Catwoman's costumed talons swiped across the baby's throat. Blood began to pour profusely. The deep crimson staining Helena's pink onesie. _

* * *

"HELENA NO!"

Chloe bolted up in bed. Bruce tried to grab her arm, but she shrugged him off running to the nursery. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she picked up the little bundle of pink blankets. Cradling the baby to her chest, Chloe looked at Bruce. "Selena came for her, and Lex, and Davis." Chloe sputtered, she was trying to stop hyperventilating.

Bruce pulled her into a hug and whispered "it's going to be okay."

* * *

After searching the mansion, Bruce and Helena started toward the batcave looking for Chloe. They found her reentering the mansion, shutting the hidden door next to the piano.

"Are we sure that Arkham is going to contain her?" Chloe asked, studying the blueprints from the latest renovations to Arkham Asylum.

Bruce pulled her chin up to face him, "Chloe, we've been over this a few times. This is just residual stress. Lena is fine, and she's going to stay that way. I think you are trying to project."

"She's safe for now." Chloe murmured dejectedly. She narrowed her eyes, setting down the plans. "Projecting what?"

Bruce bounced Lena in his arms. "You are still mad that I gave you an ultimatum. You are scared of their reactions, and you are channeling your stress into your fears about Selena."

"You didn't see her face that night in the asylum. The rage on her face when you walked out with Helena." Chloe pulled Helena into her arms, making kissy faces at the infant. She changed the subject, "I am thankful you've decided to let me tell them before the press, but this is the part where we really lie, and to people who deserve the truth."

Bruce gently pulled Chloe's face to look in his eyes. "You are her mother in every way that counts." She tried to talk but Bruce continued placing a finger on her lips. "If we wait any longer things will be suspicious; especially because she is healthy as a horse. We'll only talk about the pregnancy once, then move on. They'll be here any time now, let's get her ready."

Following Bruce, Chloe pouted to herself, "I still don't think I look like I had a baby a month ago."

* * *

"Bart Allen, I should have known you'd be the first to show." Alfred laughed, then escorted him to the 'family room' and introduced Dick to the newcomer. Both boys sat down at the game console, and Alfred left the two in peace.

"So do you know why Chloeliscoius sent for us?" Bart inquired.

"yup." Dick smiled as he continued to fight the speedster on the Play Station.

Bart's character lost his last life, game over flashing across the screen. He growled, "What is it?"

"Can't tell. You've got to learn how to be patient dude." Dick changed the game, "You think you can beat me in a virtual race?"

Bart narrowed his eyes, "you bet kid."

Soon Dinah, AC and Victor were escorted into the living room. The leaguers all caught up after meeting Dick, each attempting to pry the big secret out of him.

Lois walked in, a ball of fury, all of it aimed at her husband. "Clark, I know you know. Chloe tells you everything." Clark rubbed his temples, shooting a glance at Victor.

The Cyborg met his eyes, he asked in an amused tone "The whole trip?"

Clark gritted his teeth. "The General and Gabe were with us so we took the car."

Victor sucked in a breath. "Long trip then." Clark just nodded frustrated.

An interesting fluttering, like a quick heartbeat kept catching Clark's attention. Dinah eyed him warily as his baby blue eyes darted around the room, searching for the source of the noise. The General and Gabe Sullivan both sat sternly staring at the floor from two of the leather chairs situated along the east wall.

* * *

Never one for meekness Chloe strode into the living room to a very interested audience. A quick rush of butterflies hit her. "Well, if you hadn't noticed for the past few months, I've been on sort of on radio silence, but more like visual silence." A quick glance around the room, she found a bunch of confused faces. "Well for health reasons…"

Lois cut her off, "Why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

Chloe shook her head, "jumping to conclusions Lois?" Lois sat back down next to Clark. Chloe's face returned to a serene smile, "Well, Bruce and I have someone for you to meet."

Emil entered the room, "As you all know I've been serving as the league's medic for quite some time. Chloe approached me asking for utmost secrecy, to handle a high risk pregnancy."

When Emil said pregnancy, the room fell silent and Bruce walked in with Helena in his arms.

Bruce handed the baby to Chloe. Emil continued on explaining how Chloe gained no weight, or really any symptoms of pregnancy, and how small Helena was born. His explanations fell on deaf ears, they were all eyes for that little girl.

Lois stormed out of the room outraged that Chloe had kept this from her. She was back within a minute, too curious to stay away. "What's her name?" Lois asked as she approached the small girl.

"Helena Kylee Wayne. Today she is six weeks old." Chloe cooed, barley removing her eyes from the baby. "I know this violates all the promises I made you Lo, but I didn't want to risk getting my hopes up. What if I told everyone and I lost her?" Chloe implored with sad eyes.

In a show of sisterly love, Lois walked forward, motioning to hold the baby. Chloe reluctantly gave up Helena, taking turns to hug all her friends and family. They all smiled wide, yelling their congratulations. Gabe kept to himself, sitting back, waiting to talk to his daughter.

Alfred began to announce another guest when she made her own entrance. "Hope I'm not too late to celebrate." Zatanna sauntered in top hat and all.

Bruce ran forward embracing the enchantress. "Z, come meet Chloe and her friends."

A chuckling erupted behind Bruce. Bart zipped forward excitedly. "Mistress of magic. Long time. No see."

"Bruce I've been on the team longer than you've know the baby mama here." She patted his cheek patronizingly. Z's eyes turned to the baby in Lois' arms, "Can I be the fairy godmother? Granting wishes and all that is kind of my specialty." She laughed heartily finally giving Bart a hug, messing up his hair.

An awkward bark of a laugh came from Clark, Lois shooting him an angry glare. Although they had moved past their Zatanna issues, Lois still got a little jealous around Ms. Zattara.

Chloe laughed breaking the tension, "how do you know each other?"

Bruce smiled, "childhood friends. It was always Z, me and Rachel running around either here or at Shadowcrest."

Z fluttered her eyelashes dramatically, speaking in a southern accent, "Oh Mr. Wayne, memories, childhood nostalgia, is there any way you could take me for a turn about the garden. All this excitement I think I need some fresh air." She finished her old time impersonation with a feigned faint.

"Are we going to need a chaperone Ms. Zattarra? Your clothes reveal so much, I don't know if I could control myself." Bruce mimicked her tone, winking at Chloe before taking Z's arm and heading outside.

Dinah laughed to herself, "Bruce Wayne has a sense of humor, who knew?"

The remaining group all congregated around Helena; commenting on her looks, and fretting about who would hold her next.

* * *

Chloe took a deep breath to prepare herself. She found it surprisingly difficult to approach her father. Chloe began, staring at the carpet "I know you are mad."

Gabe cut her off, surprising his daughter "Chloe I love you. I want to apologize for my actions at the wedding. I want to ask for a clean slate."

Chloe stood stunned for a moment. "I… I thought you were going to be mad."

Gabe pulled her into a bear hug. "You are my baby Chlo. Plus what would it say about me if I were less forgiving than your crabby pants of an uncle?"

The barb thrown at the General broke the ice, getting Gabe and Chloe into the rhythm of banter reminiscent of their relationship in the past. "You ready to be a grandpa old man?" Chloe smiled at her father.

"Yup. All I ask is if you marry this one; please invite me to your wedding this time." Gabe said sincerely.

Chloe bit her lip, "of course daddy, you'll be walking me down the aisle. Let's go meet your granddaughter."

* * *

Bruce and Zatanna leaned against the well, the same place where Bruce had fallen all those years ago. She just sat; waiting for him to tell her what was going on.

"Are you going to be in Gotham for awhile?" Bruce asked, tearing apart dead oak leaves and tossing them to the ground.

"I'm planning on doing a few shows, why?" Zatanna questioned, pulling off her hat.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. "I've got a guy running around. Calls himself the Riddler. He's a small time thief, but there's something about him."

Z nodded, "ya. These laugh inducing types never stick to a plan. I'll be around. Are you worried about Chloe and the baby?"

Bruce nodded, "No, it's just Dick and I can't handle all the small timers and keep an eye on these guys. Chloe does what she can, but she needs to take care of Lena too."

"I'll be available." Zatanna sat for a minute in deep thought before continuing. "The two of you, it works Bruce. You seem happy."

Breaking his normally stoic facial features, Bruce smiled like the child he once was. "She gets me Z, this is it."

* * *

Lois and Clark stepped away from the crowd. He implored her, "Lo, I promise. She never even hinted that this was her secret."

Lois narrowed her eyes, "You couldn't pick up on anything when you talked to her?"

"What's going on Lo? You know I don't eavesdrop on people unless it's necessary." Clark asked his wife, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Ever since we got married and my promotion, I didn't even notice I hadn't seen her for months." Lois hung her head against Clark's chest. "When she called and told us to come, I looked. I hadn't seen Chloe since the day after our wedding. What kind of family does that?"

Chloe walked into their little gathering. "With our family everything is forgivable. We are all busy and we all have secrets." She motioned to her father hugging Helena to his chest.

Lois cracked a smile sheepishly, "I'm sorry for taking it out on you Smallville." Chloe laughed watching Lois apologize to her husband.

The General pulled Lois into a hug, inviting himself into the conversation. "So how long before you two have one of your own?" He asked, gesturing with his thumb to Gabe and Helena on the couch.

Lois and Clark both had eyes the size of saucers. Clark cleared his throat, "when the time is right sir. And not a moment before." Lois added, locking panicked eyes with Clark.

Chloe laughed. Trying to recapture Clark's attention Chloe asked, "Your mom couldn't make it?"

Clark shook his head, "It's her last term in office. She wanted to push through her last few bills before this session closes."

Chloe smiled, "would she be in her office or at home? I want to tell her before the media catches on."

"Office." Clark said before rejoining the conversation with his father -in -law.

Chloe gazed at the joy on her father's face as he cradled Helena to his chest. She held the phone to her ear while it rang, she spoke excitedly when Martha picked up. "Mrs. Kent I have some news…"

* * *

"We are sitting here awaiting Bruce Wayne, my source in WE says today's announcement will be game changing news." A news anchor spoke into her camera.

A second sitting toward the front of the crowd began, "This will be Ms. Sullivan's first appearance in months, possibly an engagement?"

As the minute hand approached the hour mark, the crowds of reporters began to grow restless. At nine on the dot Bruce, Lucius, Dick and Chloe carrying Helena walked out onto the platform. Lucius took the microphone, "Wayne Enterprises is proud to announce the birth of Bruce Wayne and Chloe Sullivan's daughter Helena. I'll turn over any questions to the family." He nodded and left the family to face the press' firing squad.

"Ms. Sullivan are you and Mr. Wayne going to get married?" a reporter yelled.

Chloe chuckled, waving her left hand. "No ring on my finger at this point."

"Does that mean you don't believe in marriage or do you just condone having children out of wedlock?"

Bruce took a breath before addressing the reporter. "When the time is right, we will consider taking the next step."

"Mr. Wayne, how will this affect the future of Wayne Enterprises?"

"It is happy news for us personally and hopefully the company will enjoy the morale boost that comes with any child born to an employee."

"Mr. Grayson, are you still living at the Wayne household?"

Dick smiled, "Bruce and Chloe are my legal guardians, so as far as I see it Helena is my sister."

"Where do you intend to send her to school Mr. Wayne?"

Chloe snorted, "When she's out of diapers, we'll start discussing that."

"Ms. Sullivan are the rumors true, you declined a proposal because you swore off marriage after your first husband's death?"

Bruce took the microphone at Chloe's gasped breath, working his playboy charm. "We are glad you've all made such a welcome for our daughter. Any interview requests should as always go through Wayne Enterprises Public Relations department. They also have photographs of the baby and my family if you wish to use them. Have a good day ladies and gentlemen."

A chorus of reporters started yelling for attention of the family members.

Chloe laughed incredulously as they headed up to the penthouse in Wayne Tower. "I forget how crazy press conferences are." She smiled at the men, "you two handled yourselves beautifully."

Bruce nodded, "are you planning on granting any interviews?"

Chloe contemplated for a minute, "probably, if they pitch the story right. Good idea throwing pictures at them, keep the paparazzi away."

Bruce leaned down for a kiss, "I do my best."

After a few seconds Dick cleared his throat. "um, I get you have no respect for my feelings on this but I think the baby is getting grossed out with all the kissing and jazz. Please cut it out."

* * *

Edward Nigma was pleased with himself. He found a crack in Luthor Corp. security, Chloe was coming back to work today and he'd finally made contact with the Penguin the night before. He brushed back his auburn hair excitedly before packing up his laptop, heading to work.

"_Mr. Cobblepot, I must say you are a hard man to find." The Riddler sat across from the Penguin, a smirk on his face. "Who is a man that destroys henchmen, hides from light and foils all your plans?"_

_Oswald lowers his pointy nose, sizing up the man across from him. "Batman." He answers dryly._

"_Exactamundo my friend. I need him out of the way. I hear you are the guy to help me."He stage whispers a grin on his face._

_After a minute, Cobblepot's stoic face broke into a sinister smile. "I can do you one better funnyman. I'm working on a plot, but the bat needs to be distracted. Could you provide assistance?"_

_Attempting to act casual, The Riddler leaned back examining his fingernails. "What kind of plan?"_

_The Penguin leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. "What would make Harley Quinn happy, the Bat crazy and turn Gotham into a chaotic warzone?"_

"_Joker, I like this plan. Consider me part of the team." Extending his hand, Edward Nigma smiled in satisfaction underneath his Riddler costume._

* * *

A/N: sorry, I'm back kinda. I'm working temp jobs this summer which means I have no schedule to write around. Unfortunate.

p.s. the Zatanna /Bruce banter was inspired by Easy A, after I wrote it I just couldn't bring myself to delete it.

Please tell me what you like, don't etc. you know how this works!

~Batgirl


End file.
